My U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,838 issued Mar. 27, 1979, for a TOY BASKET GONDOLA, disclosed an aerial toy in the form of a helium-filled balloon, and a gondola that could be secured to the balloon to be carried about thereby in a free-floating or tethered manner. The gondola illustrated was intended to be formed of a conventional lightweight disposable paper, plastic or foam cup, commonly used for drinking a beverage, having a closed bottom and an open top. In one embodiment, the balloon filling stem was secured to the conventional cup, by being fitted it through an opening formed or cut in the bottom wall of the cup. In other embodiments, different lids were illustrated that could be releasably secured to the open cup top, and the balloon filling stem was adapted to be secured to each lid.
When the balloon underside is snugged against the open cup top, particularly with appropriate markings on the balloon and cup, the toy can have an overall appearance quite similar to an actual hot-air balloon and gondola. The illustrated constructions of the patent do not consistently provide for this desired condition, without special efforts or care. Thus, when stretching the balloon filling stem to the bottom wall of the cup, excessive forces easily could be generated, that after time, could break the connection between the balloon or gondola component or either the balloon or gondola component itself. The lid connection, unless accurately made, left gaps between the balloon underside and the upper cup or gondola edge.